Aerosol dispensing containers have found widespread use in the packaging of fluid materials including a variety of both liquid and powdered particulate products. Such containers are provided with a valve-controlled discharge orifice and operate by the action of a volatile propellant which is confined within the container together with the product to be dispensed. Because the propellant has an appreciable vapor pressure at room temperature, the product in the closed container is maintained under super-atmospheric pressure.
A typical aerosol unit comprises a hollow cylindrical container which is tightly closed at one end and is provided with an opening at its opposite end for receiving a dispensing valve assembly. A closure, commonly referred to as a mounting cup, serves as the closure for the container and as a support for the valve assembly. Typically, the mounting cup comprises a pedestal portion for mounting the valve unit, a panel portion extending from the pedestal portion, a body portion extending from the periphery of the panel, which body portion emerges into a channel portion extending outwardly from the body, the most radially outward portion of the channel portion being the skirt portion of the mounting cup. When the mounting cup is placed in sealing position on the container, the channel is positioned over the bead surrounding the container opening and the lower portion of the body portion adjacent to the channel is flared or clinched outwardly against the container bead. To ensure adequate sealing between the closure and the container, the cup is provided with a gasket in the channel, or predominantly in the channel, of the cup.
Broadly stated, this invention comprises a gasketed mounting cup having radially outward extending protrusions or dimples on its body portion and radially inwardly extending indents or protrusions in the skirt portion of the mounting cup, which dimples and indents are aligned relative to the longitudinal axis of the mounting cup. Further the subject invention concerns a method for manufacturing a mounting cup having an irregularity in the skirt portion of the mounting cup during the stamping operation to form the mounting cup, such that it is not necessary to form the irregularity of the skirt portion in a separate operation post the stamping operation.